Love How It Hurts
by TheGirlWhoLived19
Summary: One shot about the time that Ron left and then returned during Deathly Hallows...  "Hermione, please give me a moment to explain."  Ron pleaded.  He followed her as she walked around the forest.


**A/N: **I was inspired by my new favourite song at the moment, Love How It Hurts by Scouting for Girls.

**Love How It Hurts **

Hermione was sat on one of the beds reading through one of her many books she had brought with her. Since Ron had left, she had kept very quiet and had cried quite often. Harry sat at the table turning the locket over and over in his hand, as if it would give him all the answers. They had been sat in the tent in silence for a couple of hours now. Harry heard a sniffle from Hermione's direction. It had become a regular occurrence to hear her crying. At first Harry had tried to console her but she had always pulled away. Tonight Harry had considered leaving her, but something pulled at him to try again.

He got up from the table and made his way to the bedroom area of the tent.

"You alright?" he asked Hermione. She nodded as she wiped her eyes. Harry sighed. "Suppose your crying with happiness then?" He kicked himself for being so sarcastic and insensitive, very Ron like. To his surprise she gave him a small smile. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking Harry, seeing as we have very little to go on for Horcruxes, we can go in search of Ron. Even if we just find him to know that his still alive, if he doesn't want to carry on with us that's fine. I just need to see him."

"No Hermione."

"But what if he needs our help."

"He chose to leave."

"But Harry."

"If he wants to come back, fate will bring him to us." He said. "We need to concentrate on the Horcruxes."

"It was the locket that made him say those things. He didn't mean them. "Hermione pleaded with Harry.

"I know, but even once the locket was off he still chose to leave. He wouldn't even listen to you." He pulled her closer to him. "Look I know you love him and you want him back here with us but we can't force that to happen. He will be back with us, sooner or later. Lets put our energy into looking for the Horcruxes and get this whole nightmare over with."

"I miss him so much. Why does love have to hurt so much?" questioned Hermione.

"That is a good question." replied Harry. He thought of Ginny back with her family. He wanted so much to give up on their hunt just to see her, just to hold her.

Harry and Hermione sat on the bed for a while, both thinking about the love of their lives. Then Hermione got up to make them something to eat, to give her a distraction.

...

When Hermione woke up to see Harry looking down at her, she wondered what was wrong. Had their enchantments been broken? Had they been found? Then she looked to his right and saw a ginger haired man standing there, sheepishly holding the sword of Gryffindor. She couldn't believe it, Ron Weasley was back. Harry was right, fate would bring him back to them. But then anger consumed her. She was angry that Ron had left in the first place. Before she knew it, she flew at him, hitting him as hard as her tiny frame would allow.

...

It had been a few days since Ron had returned. Hermione was still giving him the silent treatment and didn't show any signs of relenting soon. Ron was going to take matters into his own hands.

"Hermione, please give me a moment to explain." Ron pleaded. He followed her as she walked around the forest. She quickly whipped around to face him.

"Why should I let you explain? When you left I tried to work out why, I tried to think how I could fix it, the bits that you wrecked." She snapped. She turned back on her heel and continued walking.

"The bits that I wrecked? I didn't break anything when I left." Ron asked confused, jogging slightly to catch up with her.

"You broke me." She whispered. "And Harry." She had slowed down now, almost coming to a stop again.

"Oh"

"I lost my mind, pretending that I was fine. I tried to keep it together, whilst I crumbled inside. I wanted so desperately to come after you. Harry really had to fight me, to stop me from going to find you." She had stopped now but had not turned around to look at Ron.

"Please give me a chance. I was lost in the hurt and jealousy that the locket had caused. I told you I wanted to come back straight away, I regretted my choice immediately." He edged closer to her and daringly reached his hand out to her shoulder. She flinched slightly at the contact but didn't make any attempt to remove his hand.

"I know. The locket affected you the most. But you have to have realised by now that I don't love Harry in that way, he is my brother, nothing more, nothing less." Hermione explained. She had turned around again to face him. They were mere inches apart now.

"I realise now. Harry explained too." He reached down to her and brushed her hair out of her eye.

"I have three little words, that's all that I've got. Three little words, I love you, whether you like it or not." The words had slipped out before Ron could stop them.

"Yo-you love me?" Hermione knew that he had strong feelings for her, but she never thought that he loved her or that he would ever voice those feelings.

"Tell me you noticed? Even before I left, surely you know that I love you." He told her softly. The heat creeping up his cheeks told him he was blushing, but he didn't care.

"I had an inclination, but you can't blame me for thinking that you didn't, what with you dating Lavender last year." She told him sharply.

"I was bit of a git last year." Hermione scoffed. "But despite that Hermione I loved you, for you I'd have run to the ends of the Earth. I still love you and I will still run to ends of the earth for you."

"Oh Ron." Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck. "I love you too. I didn't think you would ever come back."

Ron pulled her tightly to him. "I can't promise that I will always be by your side, but I promise I will always to try to stay with you and if we are separated, I promise I will run to ends of the earth to find you again." She squeezed him tighter.

"Me too." She breathed into his neck. She pulled away from him slightly, her arms still around his neck and his still around her waist. "We can't be together though." Ron's face fell, he mouth opened to protest. "Not until we have defeated Voldemort. It will be a distraction, for all of us. A distraction we don't need."

"Fine." Ron said, deflated.

"We know we love each other, that's all that matters. This isn't the end, just the beginning." She stretched up and pressed her lips to his. She lingered for a few seconds and then buried her head in his chest. He stroked her hair as they stood there for a while. She gently let go of him and started to walk back in the direction of the tent. Ron followed behind.

"I still haven't forgiven you Ronald Weasley. It's going to take a lot more than you professing your love." She told him sternly as she continued walking. Although Ron couldn't see her face, he knew that she was smiling. But at the same time he knew she was being serious. He now had to prove to her that he would always be there for her.

...

Ron was sat fast asleep in the chair next to Hermione's bed. He had been there since Fleur had finished tending to Hermione's wounds. He didn't want to leave her side until she had woken up. He needed to know she was ok, that she was still the Hermione he had fallen in love with.

Hermione began to stir in the bed. She slightly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. They were unfamiliar to her. She glanced at the sleeping figure in the chair next to her. She winced as she stretched her arm to shake him awake.

"Ron, Ron." She croaked out. Ron abruptly jumped awake and automatically pulled himself closer to her and grasp her hand. "Ouch." She winced.

"Sorry." he grimaced. He gently grazed his lips against her hand.

"I forgive you Ron." She whispered.

"Huh?" he looked up at her quizzically.

"For leaving, I forgive you." She whispered again. There was a mutual understanding between them. She couldn't remember much from the last few hours, but she could remember Ron's constant presence by her side. He had kept his promise.


End file.
